Jealous Projections
by Dis-Appearing Writer
Summary: Gray's jealous when someone from Juvia's past visits but will he figure out that he's jealous or let the guy steal Juvia away from him? Last minute entry for Gruvia Week! One-shot.


Gray didn't like him, not one little bit. No, dislike was too mild a word, he _hated_ him. In fact, he was pretty sure he hated him more than he hated Gajeel, Natsu, Laxus, Erza, and _Leon all put together_. That was how much he hated the guy. Who did he think he was? Just walking in to the guild one day, acting all hurt and broken, on top of saying how he must apologize to an old acquaintance that he had wronged. Saying that if he didn't he would never be able to die in peace and, get this, the person was in Fairy Tail.

What kind of excuse was that? Then, as if to insult Gray further, the girls in the guild actually started to _fuss_ over him. He didn't mind that, of course, he _did _look pretty beat up. After all, he was covered in head to tail in blood and dirt, saying he had somehow walked from one end of Fiore to here within a month (what an obvious lie) but that still wasn't what made Gray hate him with such a burning (freezing?) hatred. No, it was when _she_ showed up, opening the guild door and letting it slam behind her, drawing everyone's attention—including the thing (he refused to say or think that foul creature's name). She took one look at him, completely ignoring Gray in the process, and took a step toward the man on the floor. Her sweet, soothing voice was shocked as she said, "Lex-san?"

The first thought to run through his head was, _How does she know him? _

The second was, _How does she recognize him under all that blood?_

And anybody with eyes could see why, the only thing that was visible and not dirty were his amber eyes.

The girls had finally just managed to clean his face when he said, with a soft look entering his eyes and a sweet smile on his face, "Juvia."

Juvia had finally snapped out of her shock and drew herself up to her full height, which was really only about a couple of inches shorter than Gray, and said, "If you think you can bully Juvia anymore, you are sorely mistaken."

Her voice wasn't cold, rather more like tired and her eyes looked sad, but it surprised the guild members nonetheless. Everyone knew her past was sad and terribly lonely but they had never talked about it, after all they all had a Past of their own.

The guy, Lex, pulled himself to his feet and walked up to Juvia, his movements hesitant but steady.

_Injured my ass, _Gray couldn't help but think.

Now that Lex had been cleaned up, they could see what he really looked like. He was tall, not as tall as Gray but tall enough to be taller than Juvia, he had uneven tanned skin, and sandy brown hair, mop-like in Gray's opinion. His best feature, though, had to be his warm amber eyes that seemed to glow when he looked at Juvia, making several girls in the guild squeal in delight and giddiness. Gray felt his body tense unconsciously as he saw the guy's _hand_ reach for _Juvia _but she moved out of his way. Her eyes cold and her voice was frosty as she spoke, "Do not think that by apologizing to Juvia, she will automatically forgive you."

_That's my girl. _Gray thought with pride before stopping short, where had _that_ come from?

Lex sighed, "I'm sorry about what I did to you all those years ago but Juvia—I've been searching for you all these years so I could say sorry." A pause, "And also so I could tell you something."

The entire guild was hanging on to every word as they watched the drama unfold in front of them. Some of them giving a certain ice-mage meaningful, sidelong glances that he didn't notice. Mirajane, on the other hand, had a devious smile on her face.

"What?" Juvia bit out, not coldly just—impatiently.

Lex jerked back in surprise as if he had forgotten that he was not alone. He suddenly had rosy cheeks.

_Is he _blushing?! Several guild members, including Gray, thought in shock.

The blush had subsided when he finally opened his mouth, "I realized that I like you Juvia. No, not like, love."

The guild members eyes' widened in surprise as the scene just kept on getting more and more entertaining. Some of them were even putting bets on when Gray would finally intervene.

Gray, on the other hand, was completely unaware of anything but the couple in front him. No, they were _not _a couple. His jaw slammed together with an audible snap, his eyes narrowed, and a vein was jumping out of his neck. Red beginning to creep in to his vision, as his hands clenched in to fists at his side.

While Juvia blinked several times in surprise, cocking her head to one side, her lips slightly parted, "Eh?"

"I said, I love you Juvia," Lex's eyes seemed melt as he reached out to cup her cheek with his hand.

Gray couldn't take any more of this; he stormed out of the guild. His trench coat swishing behind him as the huge, wooden, double doors slammed shut.

The guild was silent, everyone staring at the door (even Juvia and Lex) and then…

"I win, now pony up the cash," Lucy said with a hand extended, a smug smile on her face as she heard the grumbling and reluctant digging in their pockets for the money that her guild mates owed her.

* * *

Gray fell onto one of the many benches in Magnolia, a strange feeling in his chest. He put his head in his hands, his fingers tangled through his dark hair. He fought against the torrent of pictures but it was no use, they slipped through his defenses anyway.

_Him and her laughing…_

_Him and her smiling, all sickeningly lovey-dovey with each other…_

_Him and her holding hands…_

_Him kissing her pale pink plump lips…_

Gray tightened his hold on his hair but he didn't notice the pain as he struggled for control of his mind but the images still bombarded him.

_Him and her getting married…_

His jaw clenched tighter.

_Him and her having little children…_

His stomach whirled around, restlessly.

_Him and her making love…_

His chest was starting to get tight now.

_Her cheeks flushed with that healthy, adorable pink as he undressed her…_

_Him taking her virginity..._

_Her moaning his name with her pretty pink lips…_

_No, _do not_ go there!_ He had to stop before he went insane. But what was wrong with him? He had never cared about Lyon's advances on Juvia before, so what was so different about this guy? Easy, he had known Juvia before he had, Gray had known about her past while, at the same time, he knew nothing about it. But that guy—that guy not only knew about Juvia's past, he _was a part of her past._ But why should he care about that? It wasn't like he _liked,_ _liked_ her. It wasn't like he _loves_ her. It wasn't like _he _wanted to be the one to take her to bed. It wasn't like that—

"Gray-sama?" Said an adorable, beautiful, melodic voice. He looked at her, _really looked _her.

Her soft, ocean blue tresses that fell in soft, short waves, framing her face…

Her deep, mysterious, stormy, blue eyes, that seemed to have all the depth, knowledge, passion, roughness, and gentleness of the ocean in them…

Her cute button nose…

Her weird but conservative way of dressing, which for some reason he couldn't help but be thankful for…

Her luscious, coral pink lips…

Her strange way of speaking…

Her undying loyalty…

Her courage…

Her kindness…

Her intellect…

Her love…

_Her._

How had he missed all of this before? How had he missed _her_? How could he have been so blind, so idiotic, so clueless, so—

"If Gray-sama is wondering about what happened with Lex-san, Juvia turned him down. 'Cause Juvia will not betray her Gray-sama! But Juvia does not think that Lex-san will give up so easily because—"

During her entire mini-speech, he had listened with a soft smile on his face but when he heard about _him not giving up_—he snapped.

He stood up, towering over her. "Juvia," he whispered, staring down at her.

Juvia stopped mid-sentence and looked up, only to see Gray's lips centimeters away from her's. He crashed his lips on to hers, his pent up emotions going in to the entire kiss. So much that it took her breath away; his passion, his lust, his _jealousy_.

'Cause yes, he was jealous and he doesn't ever want to have images like those in his mind again because he's sure that if he does—he just might murder the guy.

'Cause she was _his, goddamnit, _and he'd be _damned _if he let someone steal her! And he couldn't help but grin victoriously on the inside as he felt her get over her shock and kiss him with enough feelings to rival his own.

She was _his…_

And he was jealously in love with her.

**I know I still have the other story to update but I couldn't resist because there's barely any Gray jealous over Juvia stories! And I just love jealous anime/manga boys don't you? They are so much fun to write!**


End file.
